


Deep in the Meadow

by dandelion8765G



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Foreshadowing, Hunger Games, Prequel: The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Spoilers for Prequel: The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes, TBoSaS, ballad of songbirds and snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion8765G/pseuds/dandelion8765G
Summary: Lucy Gray and Coriolanus spend an intimate morning together in the meadow.(***Contains explicit sexual content but don't worry it's consensual***)I wanted to give Lucy Gray one beautiful chance to enjoy Coryo sexually before everything falls apart, because he is kinda hot and she deserves some happiness, even if it's only temporary.
Relationships: Lucy Gray Baird/Coriolanus Snow, snowbaird
Kudos: 36





	Deep in the Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a sex scene so if it's awful, that's why. Oh and I tried to include some of their ESFP/ENTJ cognitive functions because I am a geek like that.

_Written in the stars... written in the stars..._

The words echoed in her mind like birdsong. Spoken five minutes ago, maybe ten? She didn't care. They had been kissing ever since, Lucy Gray and her Capitol boy.

Even in the shadow of the rock, the August day was hot. She could feel Coryo's sweat beginning to soak through his t-shirt. His hand was on her lower back, drawing her in close as their lips brushed softly time and time again, each kiss something new. They kissed harder, and she felt a tingle of desire as he laid a soft hand on her shoulder, pressing her back into the tall grass. 

Wildflowers stretched like trees into the azure sky above. She had never felt so happy. Between kisses, her boyfriend repositioned himself, stretching himself on top of her like icing on a cake - line for line, bone for bone, though not exactly lump for lump. She felt secure under his weight. His muscular arms pressed into the ground on either side of her. 

In other circumstances, she would have been scared. He could take her. His body was so strong, even after just a week of peacekeeper training. She would be defenseless against him in the arena. Except for her wits. Poison. Snakes. A knee to the groin, a bite on the arm. Quick fingers that could close around his neck. Lucy Gray wished she had talons like a hawk. Then no one could hurt her.

She shook these dark thoughts from her mind. Coryo's lips were gentle, patient and sweet, and they were safe in the meadow, safe from all harm, at least for today. And today was all she ever had.

She kissed him vigorously. His responding kisses grew more sloppy, more desperate. He was breathing deeply now. With surprise, she felt his warm tongue slide into her mouth. He tasted like maple syrup, a treat she had not tasted since she was a girl. She met the tip of his tongue with her own, and they sparred gently, almost humorously. She felt something hard beginning to press against her through the ruffles of her skirt.

Was this it then? She had never dared to imagine this moment. Not before the arena, not after, not even last night when he surprised her at the Hob. Dreams left undreamed could never be dashed. But here under the dazzling sun, surrounded by the wild creatures she loved most, she felt her hope growing stronger than her fear. 

She waited, wondering when he would make his move. Finally her own body grew impatient. She ran a hand all the way down the back of his sweaty t-shirt, lingering for a moment on his perfect buttocks, and then slipped her hand between their two bodies like a snake between layers of leaves. He lifted himself a little. She found the button of his pants, embossed with the Capitol seal. _So their influence reaches even here,_ she thought, _down to the most intimate of places._ She undid his zipper. _Even this zipper would fetch a meal or two down at the Hob._ She gently slid her hand into his boxer shorts.

She felt Coryo draw a sharp breath as her fingertips found his budding erection. He was well formed, though by no means the largest she had encountered. She began to stroke him a little, and his penis quickly reached full stiffness. 

She looked up through her lashes and met his eyes. They were deeper than the blue lake, so many emotions swimming just below the surface. She greeted them all. A tiny bit of fear, hesitancy. He was obviously inexperienced. Then came his embarrassment, followed by pride. His cute little ego. Oh, how she loved to indulge it. She blinked up at him shyly, and he grew a little stronger, more protective, in response. His next expression was her very favorite, a look of childlike wonder and awe which only happened when he thought no one was watching. But she saw it whenever he held a perfect rose, whenever he was gazing at her, just as he was doing now. Then a faraway look, cloudy. She wondered what he was thinking of. His own future dreams and ambitions? The world was wide open for a Capitol boy. His eyes snapped suddenly back to attention, as if he had seen his prize and now vowed to pursue it. And today, the prize was her. His eyes were like targets, concentric rings focusing on her intensely. His jet black pupils now pierced into her like bullets.

He kissed her jawline, her neck, her collarbone, as she continued stroking him down below. He went to kiss her breasts, but paused when he found them still covered by her gray dress. _Apparently he hasn't thought this through,_ Lucy Gray thought with a smile. She removed her hand and he pulled away, rolling off into the tall grass. He began removing his own clothing. Shirt, boots, pants, boxers. Only his standard-issue socks remained. _He's so cute and awkward,_ she thought, _like he hardly knows what to do with his own body._ He looked like a cicada just crawled from its shell as he sat there in the grass, pale as his peacekeeper uniform, blonde hair slightly tousled. The sweat on his muscled chest made him glisten like the bag of melting ice cubes nearby. His presence here, in her meadow, was just as foreign as ice in summer. And yet his lips, his nipples, his bulging genitals, were as pink as roses, filled with real, human blood.

She gave him an approving smile, to reassure him, and then gracefully lifted the hem of her dress all the way up over her head. She flung it at him and he caught it. She did so love to put on a show, and this was a private one just for him. Under the dress she was already bare, and she lay back in the grass in all her olive glory. _I am a goddess,_ she whispered silently. _Come worship me._

He crawled over and kneeled at her side, looking into her face for a moment before kissing her lips, her breast, her other breast. He ran two smooth palms down her stomach and then swept them outward to land on her hips. He rubbed a thumb across her protruding hip bone. _Yes, I know I'm skinny,_ she thought. So skinny, in fact, she hadn't had her cycle in over a year. _We can't all be as well-fed as you Capitol folk._ But what had he said in the zoo? She couldn't remember, except that maybe his life had not been all roses, either.

He ran a hand down her thigh, down her calf, all the way down to her bare toes. He leaned over, started kissing them, and working his way back up. _This is the weirdest sex I've ever had,_ she thought. _He has absolutely no idea what he's doing, unless this is how they do it in the Capitol._ But she kind of liked it. 

His kisses made their way up her inner thigh. When he reached her folds, he paused for a moment, deciding, before bending over and gently sucking with his lips. She twitched and giggled, squirming with delight. He looked up, flashed her an adorable grin, and continued for another whole blissful minute. He gave them one last juicy kiss, then began working his way back up her stomach. Lucy Gray closed her eyes and tried to return her breathing to normal as she rested for a moment, listening to the sounds of nature all around them. She hadn't gotten all the way there, but she had been so very close... 

By the time Coryo's kisses reached her neck, the game had changed slightly. He was climbing on top of her now, just like before, only this time there was nothing between them but skin on skin, hair on hair, feet on feet. Hands that grasped her breasts firmly and did not let go. This part was familiar to her, and yet somehow so much better, with _him_. She spread her legs a little to make room. His eyes met hers - cold, piercing, beautiful. She rested her hands on his smooth back and stared into those deep pools, unblinking.

He thrust himself against her, still rock hard. His first couple jabs missed their target, but the third shot found its mark and sunk in deeply. She inhaled sharply as he slid inside her, feeling her own body stretch around him. So firm, so round, so _Snow_. Her sweet mentor, who touched something deep inside her. How did she get so lucky? Because now he was hers in every way. Like a pet snake in a deep pocket.

He withdrew a little, and began a rhythmic, jerky series of movements. She relaxed and let herself enjoy the friction of him against her, her against him. She began to imagine their future together. Lucy Gray could endure any amount of bullying from the people of 12 as long as she knew she had this to come home to each night, these strong arms wrapped around her. 

Coryo's breathing grew ragged, and she could tell he was close to bursting. Her own self was beginning to get a little tingly from the repeated, insistent motion of his part inside her. His tempo accelerated, and she lifted her knees slightly in anticipation, her own breaths uneven now. Finally his face contorted as he inhaled sharply. She felt his body relax as his warm flood rushed over her, filling her to the brim. Every nerve in her body reverberated in response. She felt her back arch as she leaned back into the grass, drowning in waves of pleasure, sinking down, down, into those eyes as blue as the sky above.

After a long while, she returned to reality. She could hear the sounds of the meadow once more, the sun high in the sky. Coryo still lay on top of her, breathing softly, but his hands had dropped from her chest and he had softened somewhat inside her. Her eyes fluttered open and he gave her a slight smile. "Good morning, sunshine." He pulled out of her slowly, reluctantly, and rolled off into the patch of wildflowers beside them.

She watched as he sat up, brushing away bits of dried grass, and began to look for his peacekeeper fatigues, tossed somewhere nearby. She reached out a sleepy hand to stop him. "Don't go. Stay with me here, just a little longer." 

He lay down next to her, spreading her gray summer dress over the two of them like a blanket, though she hardly thought they needed one, the day had grown so hot. After a while, Coryo fumbled around for the bag of ice, now completely melted, and they sat up to drink some of the cool water. She took a few sips and then lay back down, pulling him with her. She drew his body close and they lay there, faces nearly touching, on a soft green pillow of grass.

"Are you tired?" he asked amusedly, kissing her forehead.

"Exhausted, thanks to you," murmured Lucy Gray. She brushed her fingers through his short blonde hair, already beginning to curl again at the tips.

"You'll be the death of me yet, Coriolanus Snow."


End file.
